We Were the Weasleys
by Tara4
Summary: As a result of intense fighting, the Weasley kids have all lost touch...now, after 10 years, a tragic even brings them back together to sort out there differences.
1. Where are they now

WE WERE THE WEASLEYS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters.  
  
A/N: Ok, so I got the idea for this fic while reading 'We were the Molvaneys' It is a kick ass book and I highly recommend it.  
Any way, if you have read the book, you will realise that this fic has nothing to do with that story line. but I had a great  
idea for this fic.  
  
********************  
  
Ginny Weasley-Malfoy rolled over in bed and ran her hand down the naked chest of her husband, just as she had every morning   
for the last five years. Some times she found it hard to believe that she had been married for five whole years. Everyday   
felt new to her, every day was a new experience.  
  
"Good Morning beautiful" Her husband, Draco, whispered. Ginny jumped.  
  
"Crap Draco, I thought you were still asleep" Ginny smiled sheepishly and hugged him good morning.  
  
"Well, you know me, I like to watch you sleep" Draco replied and ran his fingers through Ginny's long red hair.  
  
"Draco" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah baby" he replied.  
  
"Tell me how much you love me" Ginny smiled, they had always done that, they had always prompted each other for their feelings.  
  
"I love you so much...tell me how much you love me" He replied  
  
"Oh, you know, little less than yesterday" Ginny joked and then quickly moved out of the bed. Draco picked up the nearest pillow and   
began to chase her around the room.  
  
"I am going to make you pay for that Gin" Draco exclaimed playfully as he hit Ginny with it. She had picked up her pillow and  
was fighting back, giggling back.  
  
"ok, ok Truce" She managed between giggles.  
  
"Ok, truce" Draco replied and dropped his pillow. Ginny hit him across the face with the pillow that she was still holding.  
  
"I had my fingers crossed" She smiled and then began to run again. Draco chased her across the room and then threw her down   
onto the bed, pinning her down with his body.  
  
"But you do love me right?" Draco asked  
  
"All my heart" she replied and kissed him softly. He moaned and then brought his lips to hers again for another kiss. Ginny's  
arms wrapped aroung Draco's neck as the kisses became more intense...  
  
Then there was a tapping on the bedroom window, which could only mean one thing.  
  
"Just ignore it" Draco whispered as Ginny turned to look at the owl on the window sill.  
  
"We could, but do you know how freaky it is to have a bird watching you while you are making out with your husband?" She   
asked as she wrigged out from under him and headed to the window. She could tell that Draco was disappointed, but it really   
was a strange feeling. Damn peeping Tom owls.  
  
She unrolled the parchment and read it quickly. Draco watched as it fell from her hands, hitting the floor before his wife's  
first tear.  
  
*****  
  
The door creaked open carefully, the thin line of light shining across the bed. Four year old Tabitha Weasley crept up to   
the bed and looked at her sleeping Parents. She grinned and ran her small hand over her fathers bright red hair and the moved  
to brush a lock of frizzy brown hair away from her mothers eyes. The little girl rested her head gently on her mothers   
pregnant stomach and then looked up at them again. A look of innocence shone in the little girls eyes until...  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy its morning, wake up wake up" Tabitha cried excitedly as she jumped on her fathers chest. Ron   
Weasley sat up with a start and held his stomach.  
  
"Tabby, it is to early, you'll wake your mother" Ron whispered sleepily to his daughter who was now jumping on the bed.  
  
"It's ok, I am already awake" Hermione Weasley smiled as she rolled on he side to look at her husband and daughter.  
  
"Hello mummy" Tabby giggled and then continued to jump.  
  
"Tabby, sit down" Hermione mumbled, struggling into a seated position.  
  
"Mummy, When it the new baby going to be here?" Tabitha asked, running her tiny hand across Hermione's largely swollen belly.  
  
"A few more weeks...then you'll have a little brother or sister" Hermione grinned, looking a Ron.  
  
"I hope it's a girl, boys are yucky" Tabitha screwed up her face and Hermione grinned again.  
  
"What about Daddy, He is a boy, is he yucky?" Hermione asked her daughter.  
  
"No, he's daddy" Tabitha laughed and jumped off of the bed, running out of the door.  
  
"What about you? Do you think I am yucky?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course not, I think you are sexy" She replied and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say the same, but you know, you are kind of fat" Ron joked  
  
"Ronald Weasley, that is not a very nice thing to say to your wife, especially when she is 8 and a half months pregnant with   
your second child." Hermione groned as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"I know, I am sorry. You look better every time I see you" Ron smiled and hugged ger.  
  
"What, you mean I looked bad when we first met" Hermione questioned, Ron collapsed back onto the bed.  
  
"I should know better than to joke with a smart pregnant lady" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that you learnt your lesson after Tabby" Hermione smiled and leaned back into Rons arms.  
  
"I thought that we learnt our lesson not to have any more kids after Tabby...crazy little ball of energy" Ron replied.  
  
"What, you dont want another kid? Well, It's to late now isn't it?" Hermione joked  
  
"I never said that, I just hope to god that this one is a boy, I hate being out numbered in this family" Ron said, his hand   
absent mindedly stroking Hermione's belly.  
  
"You know who Tabby reminds me of?" Hermione began softly. Ron nodded, he knew what she was going to say. That some how,   
Tabby reminded her of Fred and George. The other Weasley's were hardly even mentioned in their house, all seven of the   
Weasley kids had had a number of fights over the years and lost touch.  
  
"Yeah, she reminds me alot of Neville Longbottom to" Ron Joked  
  
"What...no, I meant..." Hermione laughed  
  
"I know, you were going to say the twins, she reminds me of them to" Ron whispered.  
  
"Daddy, Mummy, there is an owl out side for you" Tabby smiled, sticking her head into the room and smiling.  
  
"I'll get it" Ron said, sitting up  
  
"Yeah, you have to, I cant get up" Hermione laughed, struggling to sit again.  
  
*****  
  
The door burst open and two bodies fell through it. One, being a red head, the other with long brown hair.  
  
"You ok Katie?" George Weasley laughed as he helped Katie Bell up off of the floor of their flat.  
  
"I am fine" Katie giggled.   
  
"What time is it?" George asked as they walked hand in hand to the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, we should really find a new manager for the club" Katie replied. Soon after Hogwarts, George and Katie had opened   
there own nightclub in muggle London. 'Chase the beat' (named from their quidditch positions chaser and Beater) had become   
the coolest night spot in a matter of months. After a year of owning the club together, they started dating, and now, they   
were never apart.  
  
"Yeah, but I really like being there all of the time" George smiled.  
  
"I dont, we never have time for each other any more" Katie pouted, pulling George into a hug.  
  
"I know, I am sorry" George mumbled and captured her lips in a kiss.  
  
"Lets go away for a little while George, the club is doing well, we have the money, lets go on a holiday, just you and me"   
Katie smiled.  
  
"Well, how about we make it a special holiday?" George asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Katie asked, George had that glint in his eyes that he always got when he had an idea. He had that glint   
when he suggested opening the club, he had the glint when he first asked her out, and every big idea since he had had that   
glint. The glint always made her nervous.  
  
"You know that I love you with all of my heart right?" George asked, Katie nodded.  
  
"Where is this leading baby?" She asked. George took her hand and lead her to the lounge room where he sat her in the couch.   
After taking a deep breath, George kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Katie Bell, I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and we have been dating about that long to...I think it is about  
time that you change your name to Weasley, so, Miss Bell, do me the honour of being my wife" George rushed through his   
proposal and then looked at Katie expectantly.  
  
"Of course I will, I love you George" Katie replied, tears running down her cheeks. George stood and pulled her into a hug,   
spinning her around in his arms.  
  
"I love you" He whispered  
  
"I love you to" Katie replied. There ws a tapping at the window, and they turned to see the owl.  
  
"See, people have been expecting it for so long, they have already started to send their congradulations" George joked and   
moved to the bird, unrolling the parchment and reading it.  
  
"No" He exclaimed and then collapsed onto the floor.  
  
*****  
  
The other Weasley rolled over in bed and kissed his wife, Penelope.  
  
"Good morning" He smiled  
  
"Hello dear" She replied, not looking away from her book.  
  
"What are you reading now?" Fred asked, looking at the title of the book, 'What to expect when you are expecting'  
  
"It's a muggle book I found at the library" Penelope replied and burried her nose into the book again.  
  
"I am so excited about this" Fred whispered.  
  
"So am I, I can't believe that we are finally having a baby" Penelope smiled and hugged her husband.  
  
"We've been trying long enough" He smiled  
  
"You want to be a daddy?" Penelope asked  
  
"Of course I want to be a daddy, I hope I will make a good Daddy, I know you will be a great Mummy" Fred smiled  
  
"You will be the best Daddy" She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"So, according to this muggle book, when do things begin to happen?" Fred asked  
  
"Things?" Penelpoe questioned  
  
"Oh, you know, when will the kid start kicking? when will it begin to look like you are pregnant? when will we be able to   
find out what sex it is?" Fred asked  
  
"Well, I did only find out last week that this baby was going to be born, I am only 5 weeks along, it is still a few more   
weeks until things begin to happen" Penelope replied.  
  
"So, do you really think that we are ready for this" Fred asked  
  
"We are ready, we have been ready for a while" Penelope smiled  
  
"This is going to be so much fun, being a family" Fred smiled, laying his head on Penelope's still flat stomach.  
  
"Yeah, Family" Penelope said sadly.  
  
"I know what you are thinking Peny and stop it, It is not your fault that none of the Weasleys talk to each other" Fred told   
her.  
  
"It is my fault that you dont talk to Percy any more." Penelope replied  
  
"It is not your fault that you fell out of love with him and in love with me. If he expected to keep you he should have paid   
more attention to you" Fred explained  
  
"Yeah, but I still feel really bad about it" Penelope stated.  
  
"Don't, Percy is an idiot. All he cares about was his job" Fred said.  
  
"Do any of your siblings know about the baby?" Penelope asked  
  
"No, I haven't spoken to them in about 8 years." Fred relpied  
  
"You should tell them" Penelope told him  
  
"I'll think about it" Fred dismissed the suggestion. There was a tapping on the bedroom window and Fred growled, standing up   
and grabbing the letter from the owls leg.  
  
"What is it?" Penelope asked  
  
"Bad news" Fred replied and wiped the tears from his cheek.  
  
*****  
  
Percy Weasley stood at the counter of his flat, buttering a peice of toast. Two strong hands wrapped them selfs arond his   
waist and pulled Percy into a tight hug.  
  
"You must be feeling better, since you got up so early." Oliver Wood said, kissing the back of his lover neck.  
  
"Yeah, I am feeling much better" Percy grinned and continued with his toast. His hand was shaking violently but he was   
managing.  
  
"Here, let me do that for you" Oliver smiled and slid his arms down over Percy's, holding his hands steady and helping his   
with the buttering.  
  
"I can still do things for myself" Percy smiled weakly, he hated being treated like an invalid.  
  
"Well, I have to help you with things..." Oliver began.  
  
"It is not your fault that I am this way" Percy interupted.  
  
"Yes it is" Oliver whispered sadly, Percy detected tears in his lovers voice.  
  
"No, it's not" Percy said, turning to Oliver and hugging him tightly.  
  
"I can't help but feel guilty" Oliver told Percy.  
  
"This was no ones fault, especially not yours" Percy replied, kissing his cheek.  
  
"I love you Percy" Oliver smiled  
  
"I love you to...now, can we have some breakfast. I am starving" Percy exclaimed.  
  
"Well, increase in appitite, that is a really good sign" Oliver grinned. Percy moved slowly to sit at the table.  
  
"To little to late" Percy whispered to himself, being careful not to let Oliver hear him.  
  
"I heard that Weasley, don't be so negitive" Oliver joked, trying not to make it sound that Percy's defeatest attitude was   
getting to him.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, just get me my food" Percy joked back. Oliver smiled and brought him his toast.   
  
"There was some mail before...be a darling and read it for me please" Percy asked Oliver who smiled and picked up the mail.   
He sorted through it and picked up one letter, after reading it quickly, he turned to Percy  
  
"Umm, there is some bad news."  
  
*****  
  
Bill Weasley sat in his lougne chair and gulped down more of his whiskey. He had been drinking for a while now. His wife,   
Sandra, had left him the night before and taken his daughter with her.  
  
She had left, saying that Bill spent to much time at his work, not caring about her or their daughter Melissa. But that was   
so not true, Bill loved his wife and child more than any thing. He just had not shown it as well as he should have. He knew   
that he had messed up, not all that he had to do was find a way to get his family back.  
  
But a bird at his window interupted his plans. He moved to the window and read the parchment.  
  
"Aww crap" He mumbled and reached for his bottle again. With his other hand he reached for the phone and called the familiar  
numbers of his Sandra's mothers house.  
  
*****  
  
Charlie Weasley paced his living room, glancing occasionally at the clock. He was waiting for his daughter, Jet, who had   
pulled yet another all night party session. Charlie had been having trouble keeping track of her ever since her mother died   
the year before. She would go out all night with god only knows who, and then she would come home and go straight to sleep.   
Jet had attended Hogwarts and graduated the year before, just after the death of her mother.  
  
"Charlie, you were waiting up for me" Jet accused as she apparated into the living room.  
  
"Where have you been young lady?" Charlie asked  
  
"I was out" She replied moodily.  
  
"Out where?" Charlie questioned  
  
"Just a club Charlie" Jet replied and moved towards the stairs.  
  
"What club?" Charlie began.  
  
"just this place in Muggle London called 'Chase the Beat'" Jet replied, pulling off her heels and begining up the stairs.  
  
"Stop right there young lady" He exclaimed  
  
"Charlie, stop calling me young lady" Jet replied  
  
"Wait...since when have I been Charlie?" He asked, following her up the stairs.  
  
"Every one calls their parentals by their first names" Jet stated  
  
"but not you" Charlie replied  
  
"Calm it down Charlie, you may blow a gasket" Jet smiled and shut her bedroom door.  
  
"Dont call me Charlie, I am your father, always have been always will be" He yelled throught the closed door.  
  
"What ever Charlie, sleep time" Jet called  
  
"And you are not going out tonight Jet, I want you home here with me" Charlie told her  
  
"What ever" She yelled sleepily  
  
"What ever" He groaned and went back down stairs. There was an owl on the window sill, tapping it's beak against the glass.   
Charlie let the bird in and read the parchment, only to turn around and run back up the stairs to his daughtrs room.  
  
*****  
  
In seven different homes across the UK, seven Different Weasley's turned to their loved ones and all said the same thing.  
  
"I have to go back to the burrow, My father has just died"  
  
******************** 


	2. When we meet again

CHAPTER 2  
  
DISCLAIMER - I do not own the characters used in this fic, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Guess whos back, back again, Tara's Back, tell a friend. My computer was stuffing up so I couldn't update for like two months, but I am back...MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA. I hope you like this fic so far, and I am sorry if it gets confusing, but with any luck it will all makes sense. They all hate each other, some reasons are obvious, but all will be revealed in the end. And I just have to say, It is kind of weird that they are all talking to their dad at the end of this one, but I thought it was sweet.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ginny stood on the cliff edge, the salty sea air wipping her wild red hair around her face. She sighed, and wiped yet another tear off of her cheek.  
  
"He loved this spot you know...my father, he would come here all the time" Ginny said when she sensed that some one else was on the cliff with her, Draco took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her small waist.  
  
"That is why you suggested we come here right...to be with him?" Draco asked, Ginny nodded, leaning back into Draco's embrace.  
  
"Do you think the others will come?" Ginny whispered, looking out over the waves that were breaking at the base of the cliff.  
  
"Well, I am not sure...you haven't spoken to your brothers in years, but at least you invited them, they know that you want to make up with them" Draco reminded.  
  
"I know, but at this time, i want my brothers, i want my family back" Ginny whispered, more tears running down her cheeks. Molly Weasley had died ten years earlier, that was one of the reasons why the children had begun to fight. It seemed that she was the glue that held the family together. The fighting was bad, and they were fighting for what seemed like the pettiest reasons some times.  
  
"Hey, i think they will come, at least Ron right...you didn't fight so bad with him" Draco reminded.  
  
"Yes I did, he hated me for going out with you, remember" She told him, he nodded.  
  
"At least one will come though...I can feel it" Draco promised. Ginny smiled.  
  
They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, Draco just holding Ginny in his arms.  
  
"Aunt Gin" the voice broke through the silence. Ginny turned abruptly to see her neice, Jet, running towards her.  
  
"Oh, jet, Look at you, look at how grown up you are" Ginny smiled at she embraced her neice. Jet smiled.  
  
"It is so good to see you again aunt Gin, it has been to long...hello uncle Draco" Jet smiled, Draco nodded, just a little surprised. The family hated him for taking Ginny away from them, he never expected to be accepted, and he never expected to be referred to as an uncle.  
  
"Is...Is charlie coming?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yes, he is. He sent me along first so that I could defuse the wars" Jet joked softly, Ginny couldn't help but smile at Jet. Seventeen and so grown up...and so much like her mother, which then reminded Ginny of something.  
  
"I am very sorry about your mother...We would have come to the funeral, but we were not sure if we were welcome" Ginny explained  
  
"Of course you would be welcome..." Jet began, but was interupted when she realised Ginny was not listening, She was watching something in the distance.  
  
"Charlie" She smiled as she ran to him. In just that split second, it was like all was forgotten between them.  
  
"Look at you Ginny, you are so grown up" Charlie whispered, hugging his sister tight to his body for the first time in a decade.  
  
"It has been to long Charlie...way to long" She whispered, he nodded. Together they moved back to where Jet and Draco were talking quietly. Charlie paused when he saw Draco.  
  
They glared at each other, before Charlie extended his hand.  
  
"Draco" He greeted  
  
"Good to see you again Charlie" He replied.  
  
"Have you heard from the others, are they coming?" Ginny asked desperately  
  
"I haven't heard from the others in Ten years..." Charlie said sadly.  
  
"But maybe, just maybe, they will come" Ginny whispered. Charlie just nodded. There was a pop behind them, and the group turned to the source of the sound.  
  
George Weasley and Katie Bell stood together.  
  
"Umm...hello" George began, not really sure what to say to the family he had left all that time agao.  
  
But it seemed that words, at that point, were useless. Ginny had already thrown herself into Georges arms.  
  
"It is good to see you again Gin" George smiled. Ginny pulled back to take a good look at her older brother. He was still the same George, his hair still firery red, his cheeks still dotted with frekles.  
  
"Hello little brother" Charlie smiled, George embraced his brother, but they were still hesitant. There was still something, an unspoken something between them.  
  
"You remember Katie Bell dont you?" George asked. Katie stepped forward. She hugged Ginny.  
  
"I am sorry we were brought together under such sad circumstances" Katie told her, Ginny smiled and nodded.  
  
"Malfoy" the girls heard them growl, both of them turned to him as George had spotted Draco, who was still talking to Jet. Katie took his arm.  
  
"George please, dont, we are here to say good bye to our father...dont fight with him" Ginny begged. George looked at Ginny, and then relaxed.  
  
"Ok....So, is any one else going to be here? Is Fred coming?" George asked, a slight edge to his voice. the others looked at each other, none of them really knew.  
  
"You still have no faith in me...even after all of these years" Freds voice sounded after a small pop. the group turned to him. "Of course I would be here, you really think I would give up the opportunity to say good bye to my father?"  
  
"Please dont" Ginny whispered. Fred dragged his eyes away from George and focused on his sister.  
  
"Ginny" He sighed and hugged her. As they were hugging, Fred was looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Still married to that rt?" Fred asked, Ginny nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess i am sorry for you" Fred whispered, Ginny hit him on the arm. He moved to shake Charlies hand.  
  
"Good to see you again" Charlie smiled softly. Fred nodded, and turned to George. They glared at each other and then moved away. There was another pop, and Penelope joined the group. She looked around a little, and then smiled.  
  
"Hello" She began, the others smiled civially at her, but she just went to join Jet and Draco and Katie, realising this was a time for just the family.  
  
"Can...can you believe that dad is gone?" Ginny asked  
  
"No, i cant...i wish I had spent more time with him over the last few years" Charlie said, the others nodded.  
  
Another pop sounded and the Weasleys turned. Bill stumbled towards the group.  
  
"Family" Bill greeted. Ginny and Charle exchanged glances. Bill was obviously drunk.  
  
"Bill...are you drunk?" Charlie asked, Bill nodded.  
  
"Just something to keep the pain out" Bill told them. Fred and George both shook their head at their older brother, then, after realising they were doing something the same, the both stopped.  
  
"Well, it is good to see you" Ginny told Bill.  
  
"Gin...Ginny, you look so much like mum" Bill began, Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes again, fresh tears lining her eyes.  
  
The Weasleys stood in silence for a few minutes, just thinking of the weight of their intoxicated brothers words. He may not have been in the right state of mind, but Bill was telling the truth. Ginny had grown into a beautiful young woman who was very much the image of her mother.  
  
The waves continued to crash against the cliff below them, but it did not drown out the sound of some one approaching from behind. They all turned to the sound, and gasped at what they had saw.  
  
A weak and tired Percy Weasley, leaning most of his weight on Oliver, made his way to the group of Weasleys.  
  
"Hello" Percy began softly, Ginny almost cried just at the sight of her brother. He was no longer the man he had been ten years before. Now he was frail and old looking...and although it hurt Ginny to admit it, even to herself, he looked as though he was close to death himself. She threw herself into his arms, Percy smiled.  
  
"I missed you to Ginny" Persy whispered, she smiled as he laughed lightly. The breasy sound racking through his body, making him seem so much weaker than what he was.  
  
"I love you Percy" Ginny told him. She didn't know why, she had not told any of her brothers that she loved them in a very long time, but seeing him now, being supported by Oliver, so frail and dependant made her want to tell him. Just to make sure that he knew.  
  
"I love you to Gin" He replied. "You all remember Oliver?"  
  
Charlie and Bill nodded, Fred and George rushed forward to shake the ex- captians hand.  
  
"What the hell happened to you Percy?" Bill asked...Percy looked towards Oliver and then turned back to his family. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, laughter filled the air.  
  
The laughter of a little girl, the giggles of a girl who had no troubles.  
  
Then suddenly, a little girl with bright red hair came running to the cliff top.  
  
"Who's that?" Charlie asked, The others just shook their heads and shrugged.  
  
"Oh wow...are you all Weasleys?" The little girl asked. Ginny smiled at her brothers and then kneeled to the little girls level.  
  
"Yes we are...are you a Weasley?" Ginny asked, the little girl nodded. Then something caugh her eye, she pointed at Fred and George.  
  
"Are you two aware that you are each other?" The little girl asked, and all of the Weasleys laughed, for the first time in ten years, they had laughed when they were all together.  
  
"Who is your mummy and Daddy?" Ginny asked, but the girl didn't have to answer...  
  
"Tabitha Weasley...you come back here" The voice carried on the wind, and the others all knew it could only be one person.  
  
Ron came into view over the small rise to the cliff top.  
  
"That's my Daddy" The little girl, named Tabitha explained and waited for her brother to approach the group.  
  
"Hello" Ron said, looking at his feet. He got a few replies. But most were once again watching the space that Ron had emerged from.  
  
Hermione was struggling her way up, trying to walk as fast as she could with her overly pregnant stomach. Ron rushed back to help her.  
  
"Did any one know she was pregnant?" Charlie asked  
  
"Did any one know they already had a daughter?" Fred added.  
  
"Hell, did any one even know that they were married?" George concluded.  
  
No body answered the questions, because none of them were proud of the answer. They didn't even know that their brother had a family.  
  
"Well, we are all here" Ginny smiled at her brothers.  
  
"Are we going to say anything?" Charlie asked  
  
"Yes..." Ginny began and moved to the cliffside "Maybe we should all say something"  
  
Ginny smiled as Fred moved up beside her, and then Ron. Soon, all Weasleys were standing along the side, looking out over the ocean.  
  
"Do you remember Dad's obsession with muggle things?" Fred began when no one else spoke.  
  
"Plugs" They all laughed.  
  
"And how he would hassle any muggle who would talk to him" George added.  
  
"Yeah" Charlie smiled.  
  
"Well...I am going to miss him so much...I didn't realise how much i would miss him until now" Bill said, slightly sobering. He stood silently for a couple of seconds, and then turned tomove away.  
  
"I am going to miss you to Dad" Charles whispered " I wish I had taken the time to get to know you better. I will miss you" Charlie also moved away from the cliff.  
  
"I already miss you...I have for a while, and I will always love you and never forget you Dad" George said and took a step back.  
  
"You taught us boys alot Dad, I now know the evil of veelas...and I only have one wish out of my life dad, and that is to be good father, as good as you were to us...George and I were not always angels...but you loved us anyway, and we loved you reguardless...thank you for loving us" Fred smiled through his tears, and then moved to embrace Penelope.  
  
"My biggest regret is the fact that you never met the new baby...I know you loved Tabitha and she loved you to, I wish you could have been here to see my new kid. I love you dad, and like Fred said, I wish I can be as good a father as you were." Ron smiled, and then moved off. Tabby ran into his arms, and it was only then, in the arms of his daughter, that he let himself cry.  
  
"I wish I had got to know you better dad. I know i was never one of the boys, and we didn't spend as much time together as what you spent with the boys. But I know that you loved me, because I loved you to...and you accepted me for what i was, a girl. You always called me your little princess, and I liked that. I love you Daddy, and i will miss you..." Ginny whispered. Percy ran his hand over his little sisters hair, and Then Draco came to get her, holding her in his arms.  
  
Soon, only Percy stood, overlooking the ocean.  
  
"Well, Dad...I guess i will see you soon" Was all Percy had to say before moving back to the group.  
  
"So...what now?" Ron asked  
  
"We have to clean out the Burrow" Ginny told the boys, they all nodded.  
  
"Then...I guess...Lets go home" Charlie said.  
  
Within seconds, the adults had all apparated out, leaving Hermione, Ron and Tabby on the cliff.  
  
After one last backwards glance, they left.  
  
Only the sound of the waves broke the silence.  
  
*****  
  
I am sorry if this chappie didn't flow. I am trying hard with it though.  
  
Keep your eyes open for the next chapter 


End file.
